megamitenseifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Arcana do Enforcado (Hanged Man Arcana)
A Arcana do Enforcado ou Arcana do Dependurado ou é uma Arcana recorrente na série Persona. Visão Geral Retratada como um homem pendurado de cabeça para baixo por uma de suas pernas, com a outra a cruzando para formar um "4"; a Arcana do Enforcado ou do Dependurado é associada com auto-sacrifício por uma causa de iluminação ou esclarecimento, as amarras que tornam uma pessoa livre, paradoxos e estar pendurado entre o paraíso e a terra. Nas leituras de tarô, a aparição desta carta pode ser vista como um conselho para tomar o tempo que for necessário para refletir sobre as ações que a pessoa está prestes a tomar. Personas da Arcana do Enforcado comumente se destacam na sua capacidade de sobrevivência. Elas são tipicamente figuras mitológicas que existem entre duas forças diferentes ou que se acham em transição. Elas às vezes também são figuras de mártires. Personagens do Enforcado são algumas vezes auto-sacrificiais, mas são mais notáveis por geralmente se acharem entre dois diferentes extremos, partes ou estágios da vida. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' A Arcana do Enforcado é representada por Baofu. ''Persona 3'' O Social Link da Arcana do Enforcado é representado por Maiko Oohashi, uma estudante do fundamental. O protagonista pode achar ela na Naganaki Shrine, e, ao conhecê-la, ela pede ao protagonista para comprar um Takoyaki para ela. Depois de levar o Takoyaki a ela, Maiko vai então pedir ao protagonista para trazer algo para beber, sendo que a única bebida que ela aceita é Mad Bull, disponível apenas no dormitório. Ao se completarem os pré-requisitos, Maiko vai criar então o Social Link da Arcana do Enforcado com o protagonista. Através das interações do protagonista com Maiko, ele a ajuda em facilitar o dilema dela de encarar o divórcio dos deus pais. A Arcana do Enforcado é também uma das poucas Arcanas conectadas a outros Social Links; Se o protagonista avançar o Social Link até certo ponto, o Social Link da Arcana do Sol ficará disponível. Completar o Social Link concede ao protagonista a forma suprema da Arcana do Enforcado, Attis, "o deus do Renascimento". A Arcana do Enforcado é também a Arcana da Persona de Chidori Yoshino, parte do trio da Strega. ''FES'' / Portable A Arcana do Enforcado continua relativamente a mesma em FES e Portable. Entretanto, duas Personas exclusivas, Hecatoncheires e Hell Biker, foram adicionadas ao repertório da Arcana. ''Persona 4'' O Social Link da Arcana do Enforcado é representado por Naoki Konishi, um estudante na mesma escola do protagonista, Yasogami High School. O protagonista pode criar o Social Link depois de um evento. Entretanto, antes de criar o Social Link, o protagonista deve também responder várias perguntas de Naoki corretamente. Através das interações do protagonista com Naoki, ele o conforta e o ajuda a superar seu luto e ódio a si mesmo por causa da morte de sua irmã. Ao se completar o Social Link, a Arcana do Enforcado vai conceder ao protagonista sua forma suprema, Attis. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' A Arcana do Enforcado é representada pelo Confidant com Munehisa Iwai, que sobe de rank na medida que o protagonista completa as tarefas dele. Este Confidant desbloqueia equipamento novo, um desconto nos itens dele e customização de equipamento. Através das interações do protagonista, Iwai chega a um acordo com seu passado de criminoso e aprende a se abrir ao seu filho adotado, Kaoru. Completar o Confidant da Arcana do Enforcado também concede a forma suprema da Arcana, Attis. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Demônios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Designs de Carta Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana do Enforcado